


JayDick Tumblr Prompts

by Cigarettes_and_Valentines



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, romani dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_Valentines/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_Valentines
Summary: Cross-posted from tumblr, a collection of short JayDick fics.





	1. Desert - NSFW

Jason hummed to himself as he chopped vegetables, swaying his hips along to the beat of the song in his head. Dick would be home from work soon, and since this was one of the rare nights that they both weren’t patrolling, he was going to take advantage of it. He’d spent ages raking through the internet to find recipes for the traditional Romani food Dick always talked about his mother cooking for him. It had proved a lot harder than he thought it had, and it had taken him several hours of trawling through sites before he’d found what he was looking for. He sure as hell hoped that all his hard work wouldn’t go to waste.

When Dick came home, Jason was still in the middle of cooking. A familiar scent drifted over to him and he made his way to the kitchen, where he found Jason, in the middle of cooking, wearing an apron.

“Jay.” Dick began, a smile stretching across his face as he recognized the scent. A rich, spicy stew and cabbage rolls. It brought back memories of running around Haly’s circus as a young child, with his mother yelling at him to come and sit down for dinner. The fond memory almost brought tears to his eyes.

“Dickie?” Jason asked, looking over his shoulder.  

“I can’t believe it Jay.” Dick walked up to Jason and wrapped his arms around him, inhaling the comforting smell of the cooking and resting his head on Jason’s shoulder. He hadn’t even changed out of his uniform, looking forward to one of their rare nights together too much. “How the hell did you find all these recipes? I didn’t even think they were written down.”

“With a lot of effort.” Jason replied, sneaking a free hand up to play with Dick’s hair. “I thought that since it’s been such a long time since we’d had an evening like this, I might as well do something special.”

“Well this definitely is special.” Dick replied, trailing kisses up and down Jason’s neck.

“Hey!” Jason replied, half-heartedly batting Dick away. “You’re going to distract me!” Dick chuckled and began to nuzzle Jason’s skin. He gave him a tight squeeze.

“You know; it smells just like Mom’s cooking.” He pressed his lips to Jason’s neck again. “Thank you, Jay.”

“You’re welcome, Dickie. I just hope it tastes good.”

“Don’t worry. You cooked it so I’m sure it will.” Dick continued to pepper Jason’s neck with kisses while he cooked.

~ ~ ~

They ate dinner curled up on the couch, watching crime documentaries.

“Should’ve used arsenic.” Jason commented as he set down his plate and put his arm around Dick. “Much more reliable for poison” Dick rolled his eyes.

“You know, the whole no killing thing would probably work a lot better if you weren’t giving people advice.”

“I’m not giving people advice, I’m just pointing out where they went wrong.” Jason replied. “So, how did you like the food?”

“It was delicious, Jay.” Dick said as he finished off his third helping. “Really, you’re such a good cook.” He set down his plate too and pulled Jason into his arms, pressing their bodies together. He ran his arms up and down Jason’s front, before sliding his hand underneath his t-shirt to feel the warm skin underneath.

“Getting a little frisky there, are we Boy Wonder?” Jason asked with a grin.

“Well it’s hard not to when I have such a handsome boyfriend.” Dick replied. Jason laughed and turned around to face him. He gave him a soft kiss.

“Whatever you say, Officer.” Jason replied, his fingers tracing the buttons of Dick’s uniform. Slowly, he began to open each button. He took his time with each one, watching as Dick got more desperate for attention with each movement of his hands.

“Jay, hurry up!” Dick moaned. Jason simply chuckled in response, opening the last button with his mouth, which only served to make Dick moan more. He then proceeded to open Dick’s belt and slipped his hands in.

“Jason, what – “ Dick began.

“Desert.” Jason replied with a wink as he pulled out Dick’s penis and ran his tongue along it.

“Ah, fuck. Jay.” Dick’s hand flew down to Jason’s head, carding his fingers through Jason’s hair. Jason then took Dick’s cock into his mouth, taking in as much as he could without choking.

“Nnggh.” Dick moaned. “Feel so good, Jay. So hot, so wet.” Dick raised up a hand to his face, but Jason reached up and pulled it away. He wasn’t going to let Dick get away that easily. He sucked even harder, moaning around Dick, while he squirmed on the couch, trying his best to hold back.

“C’mon Dickie.” Jason lifted his head up, looking Dick in the bright blue eyes as he ran his tongue across the slit of cock. That was too much for Dick, and he came, calling out Jason’s name while he sprayed come into his mouth. Jason swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before crawling back up to kiss Dick again.

“So what do you say? Better than running around on rooftops all night?” Jason asked, snuggling into Dick’s body on the couch.

“Miles better.” Dick replied, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him even closer.


	2. Jealousy

Jason smiled as he reached across the table to take Dick’s hand. They sat in a tiny booth in a dingy Bludhaven diner. It was miles away from the usual high class, Michelin Star restaurants which billionaire’s son Dick Grayson was usually seen at. Neither of them particularly minded the difference, really. Before they were adopted, neither of them had lived lives of luxury anyways. And besides, Jason thought that the change presented a nice break. Those restaurants were always teeming with reporters and paparazzi, and nothing ruined a romantic moment more than being bombarded with flashing cameras and intrusive questions. One time, somebody had even asked them who was on top when they had sex. Jason had sputtered and turned bright red. Dick, on the other hand had grinned and given a witty response. It was at that moment that Jason had decided that he was going to try his hardest to avoid the paparazzi as much as possible. And so that brought them to a cheap diner, where they could at least get some privacy.

“I’m glad that we could do this, Jay.” Dick said, rubbing small circles into the back of Jason’s hand with his thumb.

“It’s a nice change, right?” Jason replied. Even in the dim lighting, Dick looked amazing. Dressed in the skinny jeans and tight black t-shirt that Jason had bought for him, Dick’s muscular figure and golden skin was on show. He always looked beautiful, especially when he looked at him with those bright, blue eyes that were just entrancing. Jason could get lost in those eyes for days on end.

“I know. No press, no Bruce, no annoying brothers. Just me and you.” Dick grinned as he reached over to steal one of Jason’s fries, dunking it in ketchup. A man sipping a coffee at the counter looked over at them, his eyes resting on Dick.

“So, how is work going?” Jason asked, batting Dick’s hand away from his fries.

“Busy as usual.” Dick let out a tired sigh. “Hopefully, things will calm down at the station next week. Some people are coming back from vacation then, so I won’t have to pull as many extra shifts.”

“Good.” Jason replied, “I was starting to worry about you.”

“You don’t need to worry, Jay. I can handle myself.”

“Sure, you say that, Dickie. But the last time I left you alone in the apartment for a few days you ate nothing but cereal and frozen burritos.” Jason caught the man’s eye before he turned away very quickly. Nothing like being watched to put you on edge. He hadn’t come heavily armed, but still, it wouldn’t hurt to check the one handgun and knife he’d brought.

“Hey!” Dick said indignantly, “I survived, didn’t I?”

“Dick, you’re not really helping your case here.” Jason replied. He got up and excused himself under the pretense of going to the washroom.

~ ~ ~

In Jason’s absence, Dick dug into his cheeseburger, not paying attention to the man approaching him.

“You’re Dick Grayson, aren’t you?” He asked. Dick nodded, his mouth full. Damn it. They couldn’t even have one date without being interrupted by the press, could they. He swallowed and turned to face the man.

“No photographs and you get to ask one question. Also, I suggest that you stop following us around before I get the cops involved.”

“Oh don’t worry. I’m not a reporter. But I get why people would want to follow you around, I mean that’s where the best view is.” The man said. Dick did not seem impressed.

“I’m flattered, but I’m taken.” Dick replied.

“Really? Because I think I’m taken by you.” The man tried again. “Has anyone ever told you that you have really beautiful eyes?” The man leaned over, closing the distance between them.

“Yes. That would be me.” The man spun around to see Jason looming over him intimidatingly.

“And who the hell are you?”

“I’m his boyfriend.” Jason replied, his hands scrunching up into fists. “And I recommend that you leave right now, before you make me angry.”

“Jason, please.” Dick hissed. “I can handle this.”

“Babe, don’t worry. I’ve got this.” Jason whispered back before turning to face the man again.

“Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do?”

“Do you wanna find out?” Jason asked, raising his fists. This was enough for Dick to jump into action. He slid out of his seat and in between Jason and the stranger.

“Jason! Calm down.” Dick said, holding up his hands.

“Dick – “

“No. You’re not getting into trouble tonight.” Dick turned on the commanding Officer Grayson Voice, hoping that Jason would listen and back down. Thankfully, he did. “Come on, let’s pay the bill and go.” Jason looked from Dick to the stranger for a few seconds before putting a possessive arm around his waist and heading to the counter.

~ ~ ~

Once they were back in the apartment, Dick slammed the door behind them. When he turned to Jason, those bright blue eyes were burning with anger.

“What the hell was that?” He asked.

“What?” Jason pulled off his jacket and threw it onto the couch. He turned away from Dick as he went to put the night’s leftovers in the fridge. Unfortunately for him, Dick wasn’t giving up that easily, and followed him.

“Don’t play dumb now. Why were you willing to fist fight that guy back there?”

“He was a creep, Dick.” Jason replied. “What am I supposed to do? Let him use up all his sleazy pickup lines on you?”

“I could have handled it, Jay.”

“You weren’t handling it.”

“I _was_ handling it.”

“It didn’t look like it.” Jason gripped the kitchen counter.

“Jason, just because I don’t try to solve all my issues by punching or shooting them, doesn’t mean that I can’t handle them.” Dick replied. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths to compose himself. Sniping at each other like this wasn’t going to resolve anything. “What is this all about, Jay?” He asked in a slower, calmer voice.

“I didn’t like him near you, Dickie.”

“Jason, you know that I can handle myself. If I can take on groups of thugs when I’m on patrol, then I can take on one guy.” Dick said. “C’mon. Talk to me, Little Wing.” It took Jason a few seconds to reply. Dick waited patiently. Sometimes it was hard for Jay to find the right words, and in those situations it was best to give him a few seconds to think it through.

“It’s just that, you know. You’re Gotham’s perfect Golden Boy. You have all those flawless magazine photos and everyone loves you.”

“Jay…”

“You could have _anyone,_ Dick.” Jason said. “Anyone. And when guys hit on you like that, it just reminds me how many other people in this city would probably be better for you.”

“Some random guy hitting on me in a diner is better than you?”

“It’s not just him, Dick. It’s everyone. All those rich guys at those fancy galas, pretty much every cape near your age you’ve met. You could have any one of them.”

‘Jay.” Dick approached Jason and wrapped his arms around him. “I don’t want anyone else. Sure they might be richer than you, or Bruce might like them better, but I don’t care about those things. The only thing I care about is how you make me feel, and nobody else can ever come close to that.” He tightened his arms around Jason and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“C’mon Little Wing. Let’s go to bed.”


	3. Blue Eyed Boy (NSFW) - Rockstar!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Jason is a rock star and Dick is a famous actor, please! <3  
> >I really like this AU tbh

**Blue Eyed Boy (NSFW) - Rockstar!AU**

Jason smiled as he stopped strumming his guitar, pulling a pencil out from behind his ear and scribbling something down on a sheet of paper beside him.  He was halfway through writing The Outlaws’ new album, and he’d nearly finished the album’s obligatory cheesy love song. Close by in the kitchen, humming in terrible tune was his muse, world famous actor Dick Grayson.

“How are you doing, babe?” Dick asked as he set down a mug of next to Jason.

“Great.” Jason replied. “I got that bridge that I was stuck on for the past few days down. Hopefully we’ll be able to start practicing soon.”

“You know, you’ve been working at it for a while.” Dick said as he reached over to pick the guitar up over Jason’s head. “Why don’t you take a little break?” Dick sat himself down on Jason’s lap, wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzled into Jason’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss to it. Sometimes Jason just couldn’t believe his luck. Who would have known that one day, an angry street rat kid from inner city Gotham would be playing in a platinum-selling rock band, with a beautiful actor boyfriend. Honestly, there were times when he felt like he was going to wake up one day and he’d be back in that shitty, leaky two-bedroom apartment together. But he was here now, and he couldn’t be more glad about it. He wrapped an arm around Dick’s back.

“So what do you want?” Jason ran his hands through Dick’s hair. “You only make me tea when you want something.”

“No I don’t.” Dick pouted.

“Yes you do.” Jason continued to play with Dick’s hair. “Now tell me, what do you want?”

“Well,” Dick began slowly, drawing circles on Jason’s chest. “Roy texted me. He’s having a party tonight, and I thought it would be great if we could actually go this time.” Jason frowned and stopped stroking Dick’s hair.

“Dickie, you know I don’t like going to all those parties and shit.” Jason groaned.

“Come on, Roy really wants you there.” Dick replied. Jason rolled his eyes. God damn Roy. The band’s drummer had been Jason’s friend for as long as he could remember. And that meant that they knew each other too well. Jason knew how to ignore Roy when he wanted to throw his pointlessly extravagant parties, and Roy knew that Jason could never say no to Dick. If Roy couldn’t get his way, he knew how to enlist Dick to get what he wanted. And it almost always worked. With a sigh, Jason gave in.

“Fine.” He replied. “But we’re leaving early.”

“Okay,” Dick said. “And maybe if you’re good I’ll give you a little surprise when we get home.”

“Oh?” Jason raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that going to be?”

“You’ll find out later.” Dick replied, standing up and heading to the bedroom to go and get changed. Jason leaned back into his couch and picked up his tea, enjoying his last respite of peace.

~ ~ ~

An hour or so later, Jason was heading to the party with Dick on the back of his Harley Davidson. He stopped at Roy’s gates, climbing off and handing the keys to the valet. He could hear the blaring music before he had even set foot inside. The house was decorated with multi-coloured lights and streamers, and it was full of people. Most of them Jason only knew vaguely, so he weaved through them, keeping a tight grip on Dick’s hand as he tried to find Roy. He found him splayed out across a couch with one girl on each side.  

“Jay! You came!” Roy called out, reaching out with his real arm for a hug. Jason smiled and embraced him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jason replied. “You know that I can’t say no to Dick.” Roy smirked at that.

“Dick! How are you?” Roy’s gaze flicked over to Dick.

“Good, good. How about you?”

“Great. Congrats on the award, by the way.” Roy said. A few weeks ago, Dick had just won an award for an independent film he’d starred in. That had brought him back into the media eye again a little, and had already resulted in one date being ruined by the paparazzi.

“Is Kori here?” Jason asked.

“Oh yeah, she’ll be here later.” Roy replied. “She’s not gonna miss it now that you and Dickieboy are here.” Roy smiled. _Great_. Now Jason needed to stay until at least Kori had arrived. Kori, the lead singer of The Outlaws, Dick’s ex-fiancé and one of Jason’s best friends. At least she’d make the party more fun. He let Dick pull him away from Roy and towards the bar, where he grabbed Jason a beer and himself a daiquiri. Jason snorted at Dick’s choice of fancy cocktail and sipped his beer. As they walked through the party, people greeted them, waving and chatting to them and hugging. Jason was two beers in and Dick was sipping on his third ridiculous cocktail before they finally found a little area to themselves where they could dance. Once they finally got the chance, Jason wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist and began to sway along with the beat. Dick rested his head on Jason’s shoulder. They were just enjoying each other’s company, the way Jason liked it.

Kori showed up about fifteen minutes later, bringing Bizzaro and Artemis in tow. Now that the whole band was here, the partying could really begin. Or at least that was what Roy said. A couple drinking games later and they were all but blind to the party going on around them. They danced with each other and got pretty damn drunk. And for once Jason actually enjoyed himself at these things. It was just like the days before they got famous, when they would celebrate a good gig by coming to someone’s apartment, get drunk and have fun. He wouldn’t say that fame had necessarily ruined everything, but the posers, the fakers and the paparazzi definitely put a damper on things.

Eventually, Jason was starting to get tired, and Dick was getting quite drunk. It was probably a good idea to get him home before something happened. So after Dick had downed another cosmopolitan, Jason dragged him away from the bar and into a quieter place. (Which just so happened to be Roy’s bathroom.)

“Come on Dick, let’s go home.” Jason said. “You’re drunk. You need some rest.”

“Jay, come on, let’s just stay a little longer!” He replied.

“Dick, please.” Jason pleaded. To which Dick responded by getting down on his knees and running his hands down Jason’s thighs. “What are you doing?”

“I’m giving you your present.” Dick replied, his hands running up to Jason’s belt buckle.

“Dick, you’re drunk.”

“Jason, I’d be doing this even if I was sober.” Dick said, he traced the outline of Jason’s penis carefully with his fingertips. Jason bit his lip and held in a moan. This gave Dick a reason to smirk and continue. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the fabric of Jason’s pants, and mouthing along it. Jason let out a small gasp.

“Dick.” He moaned. Dick looked up with those bright blue eyes and that devilish grin.

“Hmm?” He unbuckled Jason’s belt and slid his hand inside.

“Fuck. Dick. Please.”

“What?” Dick blinked those bright blue eyes. He didn’t know how the hell he managed to look innocent during all this, but he could see how he’d won all those awards for his acting.

“Please. Dick. Fucking. Fucking suck me off. Please.” Jason was almost begging as Dick continued to tease him.

“Whatever you say.” Dick replied, pulling Jason’s pants and underwear down and pulling out Jason’s dick. He pressed kisses to the head, his big blue eyes locked on Jason’s. Jason reached down to run his fingers through Dick’s hair while he took Jason into his mouth. Dick sucked, his free hand wrapped around Jason’s dick and pumping. Jason tightened his grip on Dick’s hair, moaning and thrusting into Dick’s warm, wet and perfect mouth. Dick was moaning around Jason’s cock too, and he was sure he’d heard people knocking on the door, but he assumed that either they’d heard them and gone away, or that they didn’t mind waiting a little longer for the bathroom. Dick began to run his tongue up and down Jason’s cock, causing Jason to pull back on his hair even more.

“Fuck, Dick. I’m gonna come.” And as Jason finished that sentence, he came. Dick swallowed, leaning back and wiping his lips before letting Jason help him back up.

“Did you like your gift?”

“Loved it.” Jason removed his leather jacket and wrapped it around Dick’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s go home now.”

~ ~ ~

They were bombarded by paparazzi on the way out. Somehow they’d gotten a hint about the party and had decided to come along. It didn’t help that he had to support a drunk Dick too on their way out of the house. The bright flashing cameras and the yelling voices were overwhelming.

“Dick! How do you feel about your role in the new Batman movie?”

“Jason! Can you tell us anything about the new album?

“How do you guys feel about Bruce Wayne’s latest business expansions?”

“Do either of you have any words on the upcoming Teen Beat Awards?” Jason ignored them, working through the crowd slowly while keeping a tight grip on Dick’s shoulders. Dick had pulled the jacket over his face, protecting himself from the bright, flashing lights.

Eventually, they got away from the press and managed to get home, where Jason got Dick to drink some water and helped to get him safely to bed. He snuggled up next to Dick, not really looking forward to the influx of pictures of them splashed all over the media. Whatever, at least he’d figured out the lyrics for that last verse of the song he’d been stuck on all week, Blue Eyed Boy.


	4. All Those Curves and Me With No Brakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just imagined Jason saying it so, a prompt with the "All those curves and me with no brakes" pick up line

Jason sipped his beer while he watched people dance on the floor. With work, it was very rare for him to get the chance to go out. And honestly, most days he rather wouldn’t. He usually found these clubs so crowded and gross. If he had the choice, he preferred to spend his evenings curled up in an armchair with a good book and maybe a glass of whiskey. However, he had been dragged to go out and socialize by Roy.

“C’mon Jay! You never go out and socialize!” Roy had begged him. But this wasn’t really socializing. He could barely hear himself think over the pounding music, and he had already lost Roy in the crowd, so he had taken to hanging out by the bar until Roy was ready to leave. He’d seen a couple of hot people, but nobody really hot enough to give him reason to make much of an effort.

That was, until _he_ walked by. Jason couldn’t help but stare at the guy who headed to the bar to order himself a cosmopolitan. He had silky black hair, and bright blue eyes that stood out even in the dark club lighting. And he was muscular as hell too. In a tight sleeveless shirt and jeans that clung to his skin, Jason could see the lines of every single muscle. He was beautiful. There was no denying it. This man was drop dead gorgeous. And that ass. Hell, he could stare at that ass for days and not get bored. Pushing thoughts about what he could do to that ass to one side, he headed over to the guy, who was now walking away from the bar with his drink in hand.

“All those curves, and me with no brakes.” He pulled his best attempt at a sexy smile as he talked to the hot guy. “My name’s Jason. Better remember it because you’re gonna be screaming it all night.” Okay, he’d definitely had one too many beers, and that had sounded a lot less stupid in his head than it did when it came out. The sexy man was silent for a couple of seconds, before he burst out in laughter. (And god dammit, even his laughter sounded pretty. Who the hell was this guy?) And then Jason laughed too. His drunken pickup lines were pretty hilarious.

“I’m sorry,” the guy began. “I’m not trying to be rude, but – “

“No, it’s okay.” Jason replied, wiping a tear from his eyes. “Those were pretty bad.”

“The name’s Dick, by the way.” Dick replied. “Thought you might wanna know what you’re going to be screaming tonight.” Jason laughed again.

“So those pickup lines actually worked?” Jason asked, surprised.

“Maybe. Or maybe we can see how well they worked after a song or two.” Dick sipped his drink, looking up at Jason from under his eyelashes.

“Uhh… I don’t know. I don’t really dance.” Jason hesitated. God damn it Roy. He’d had to drag him to a club where he’d be socially obligated to dance. Why couldn’t he just go to a sports bar, and have random guys yell at a screen and eat obscene amounts of fried food. At least that way, he wouldn’t be forced to embarrass himself on a dance floor in front of a hot guy who he might have a chance sleeping with.

“Come on.” Dick pouted. “Really?”

“Uhh…” Jason tried to think of a response while he watched Dick drain his glass and set it down on a nearby table. Dick took a step closer and placed one hand lightly on his hip.

“It’ll be fun. I promise.” Jason could smell all the sweet and fruity cocktails Dick had been drinking all night on his breath. And Dick’s hand on his hip sent tingles through his skin. God, why did this guy have to be so damn _alluring_? Jason exhaled, and slipped an arm around his waist.

“I’m warning you, though. I’m not a very good dancer.” Dick leaned closer into Jason.

“I don’t mind.” And with that, Dick took Jason by the hand and tugged him along to the dance floor. After finding an empty spot on the dance floor, Dick pulled Jason into a close embrace. With Dick’s hands firmly on his hips again, Jason was feeling a little more confident. He started swaying in time with the music as he placed his hands on Dick’s sides. He let Dick take the lead, guiding his steps, and eventually after a song or two they were pressing themselves against each other. Jason let his hands slide lower down Dick’s body until they rested on his incredible ass. And it felt better than he’d imagined that it did. It was firm, but still soft enough to grab and squeeze.

“Hmm,” He heard Dick moan, and felt a hand slide across chest. “You know, you’re not that bad of a dancer.” Dick said into Jason’s ear.

“I dunno.” Jason gave Dick’s ass another squeeze. “I think I could use a few more lessons from a master like you.” Dick laughed and rested his head on Jason’s shoulder, placing kisses on Jason’s neck. Jason sighed and tilted his head, leaving more room for Dick to do his work. They continued to grind together with the beat of the music, trailing kisses along each other and running hands over each other’s skin. Dick was intoxicating, everything about him was. His enticing smell, his beautiful blue eyes and his smooth skin that covered his wonderful body. Jason closed his eyes as he took it all in.

~ ~ ~

They stopped dancing after a while, pulling themselves into a seating area. Here, thankfully, it was quiet enough to hear each other talk without yelling.

“So you have to tell me.” Jason began. “Are you like a model or something?”

“Please.” Dick rolled his eyes, smiling. “I’m a cop.”

“Really?” Jason’s eyes widened. “But you’re like, cool.” Dick laughed.

“Had a lot of experience with cops?”

“Eehh. My fair share, I guess. I swear, I’m not a criminal or anything.”

“Well that’s too bad. Otherwise I could have taken you into custody.” When Dick looked across the table at him, his eyes were dark with lust.

“Oh yeah? With handcuffs and all that shtick?” Jason asked, a smirk rising on his lips.

“Maybe. That is, if you don’t behave.” Dick’s hands went across the table to take Jason’s.

“Oh trust me, Officer. I won’t.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me up at [my writing tumblr](http://fuckyeahnightwingsass.tumblr.com/) to suggest something!


End file.
